lordefandomcom-20200214-history
Melodrama
Melodrama is the sophomore studio album to be released by Lorde on June 16th, 2017"Lorde Announces New Album Melodrama" - Pitchfork.. "Green Light""All you need to know about Lorde's new single, Green Light" - BBC News. and "Liability""Listen to Lorde's New Song "Liability"" - Pitchfork. were announced to be a single and promotional single from the album, respectively. Background In 2014, Lorde announced that she was writing another album. She said it was "totally different" from her previous album. On November 7th, 2016 (Lorde's 20th birthday), Lorde wrote a sentimental note on Facebook, saying "Writing Pure Heroine was my way of enshrining our teenage glory, putting it up in lights forever so that part of me never dies, and this record - well, this one is about what comes next. ...The party is about to start. I am about to show you the new world.""Lorde Pens Heartfelt Letter to Celebrate Her Birthday as a 'Newborn Adult' and Hints at New Album" - Billboard. about the album. Previously, she had responded to a fan on Twitter who asked about her new album, saying the album was in production stages and to give her time.Revealed on Lorde's Twitter On 16 February 2017, her recording label, Republic Records, published a date of 3/7 under "Confidential Title" that revealed her much anticipated sophomore record, which later was cleared by the label.Revealed on Republic Records Website Later, she announced an ad which featured Lorde sipping a drink in the back of a train, with piano in the background, with the words "3.2.17 NYC and 3.3.17 NZ" ''appearing at the end. This was followed two other ads. The second featured Lorde walking down a street, with the background music of "Green Light" appearing in the background. The third and final featured Lorde in a pink dress dancing uncontrollably to music, and the lyrics "cause honey, I'll come get my things, but I can't let go. I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it" in the background. This was posted to a site with a title "M******a", which teased the new album. Two days prior to Green Light's release, Lorde announced on her twitter she was joyful to announce that the single would be named Green Light and would be "different, and kinda unexpected. Complex and funny and sad and joyous and it'll make you DANCE."Revealed on Lorde's Twitter A week after Green Light's release, Liability was released as a promotional single. Along with Liability, Lorde announced the album's official release date, June 16.Revealed on Lorde's Twitter. During an interview with the New York Times, Lorde revealed "With Melodrama, I went to the party and got drunk.” She also revealed that she made a different color code for each song. She decided that “Melodrama” would tell the story of a single house party. This conceit, impressionistic rather than schematic, would allow her to organize a variety of moods into a tense but cohesive whole. “With a party, there’s that moment where a great song comes on and you’re ecstatic, and then there’s that moment later on where you’re alone in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, you don’t think you look good, and you start feeling horrible.” She said the album wasn't "about a breakup, it's about being alone. The good parts and the bas parts."The Return of Lorde - New York Times "Sober" and "Perfect Places" are two confirmed songs on the album, with another untitled track with something of a soft-rock vibe. It had a slow-burning section, built around piano chords, for which Lorde had yet to find a lyric or melody. She reportedly told Jack Antofnoff she was thinking "hard feelings" could work here, and after he told her to "slide it like Sinead", she went up to the mic and sand "Oh, my babe I got haaard feeeliiings,". She said she thought "the feelings part is catchy". She also revealed each song is color coded. Color Coding Lorde revealed on an interview with New York Times that each song is color coded. She revealed "A song about partying would get a certain color, but it might be a sad song, and that got its own color, too.” The colors for each song have not been revealed. Tracklist There are 11 songs on the albumRevealed on iTunes Store., all with confirmed titles and two digitally released. There is an additional bonus track on the Japanese version.【CD】メロドラマ Lorde" Lorde (in Japanese) - Tower Records # Green Light # Sober # Homemade Dynamite # The Louvre # Liability # Hard Feelings/Loveless # Sober II (Melodrama) # Writer in the Dark # Supercut # Liability (Reprise) # Perfect Places # Green Light (Chromeo Remix) (''Will only be available on Japanese Version.) Album Art About the album art, the artist, Sam McKinniss, said: "The album cover is all about her—it’s all about her album and her vision—but she caught me at a really special time for my work…we chatted a lot and I listened to some demos of some early songs, which were really great and exciting and fresh…there were some youthful, nighttime attitudes she was really chasing after and really trying to get into the songs. So what she asked me to do was to meet her her studio and create a kind of colorful teenage restlessness and excitement and energy and potential—to put that into color and put it in my hands."Melodrama - Genius Lyrics References Navigation Explore more of Melodrama * Merch * Booklet Category:Melodrama Category:Albums Category:Discography